


Here In Your Arms

by BorrowedBlueBox



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: Nora's not usually affectionate towards Ray, today is a special day.





	Here In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt from otpprompts.tumblr.com. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own DC's Legends of Tomorrow. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Nora’s not very affectionate towards Ray, despite being his girlfriend. He’s fine with that; he understands that she didn’t have any role models for relationships in her life. Imagine his surprise as he’s making breakfast. Her arms slip around him and she hugs him from behind. 

“Good morning, Nora.” Ray says in a chipper voice.

“G’morning, Ray.” Nora says muffled in to his shirt as she buries her head in his back. 

“It was your turn to cook breakfast but you needed the sleep so I decided to make breakfast in your place.” Ray explains.

“Thank you.” Nora says and kisses his shoulder. 

They stayed together like that in silence until Nate found them twined together in silence. 

“Good morning, Nora, Ray.” Nate spoke as he entered the kitchen and dining room. 

Nora and Ray both exchanged pleasantries with Nate and the others as they filed into the room; causing the two to break away from each other.

“Sweet, we’re having pancakes!” Wally exclaims as he takes his seat at the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
